life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Ward
: This article is about Dana Ward from Life is Strange. For information on Dana in Before the Storm, see here: Dana Ward (Prequel) Dana Ward (born July 11, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is a cheerleader who lives in the Prescott Dormitory. Dana is nice to Max, supporting her relationship with Warren. She is also Trevor's girlfriend. Personality Despite her popularity and Vortex Club membership, Dana is a nice and empathic person who cares for others disregarding their social status. She criticizes the Vortex Club and sometimes wishes she would be a loner like Max. She also seems to be a good and supportive friend. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max sees Dana in the hallway outside the Science Lab talking to Justin as Max makes her way to the bathroom after Jefferson's class. On her way back to the bathroom to save Chloe from Nathan, Max sees Dana again and wishes she could tell someone what was going on. Later, in the Prescott Dormitory, Max goes to get Warren's flash drive, but sees a sticky note saying that Dana borrowed it to watch movies while she studied. Just as Max heads towards Dana’s room, Juliet emerges and locks Dana inside, demanding that Dana “tells the truth”. Dana listens through the door as Juliet tells Max about Victoria's claims that Dana sexted Juliet's boyfriend, Zachary. When Juliet finishes, Dana talks to Max through her door, saying she's innocent, and to look for proof in Victoria's room. Once Max proves to Juliet that Dana is innocent, Juliet lets her out and Dana forgives her friend, also saying Juliet has to do her laundry. Inside her room, Dana thanks Max for helping out, expressing her disbelief at Juliet’s actions. She then explains that not everyone in the Vortex Club gets along, saying that Victoria creeps her out and that she wouldn't let Zachary touch her. Dana says it’s a good thing Max is a loner, but comments on how Warren obviously likes her. If Max finds Dana's pregnancy test, and then rewinds so Dana doesn't catch her, she and Max talk about a ‘rumor’ Max heard. Dana confesses that she was pregnant. She may say that it was a mistake and implies that she either had an abortion or miscarried. This seems to be verified by the clinic note on her table. Dana then hints at the identity of the “deadbeat dad”. After the conversation, Dana compliments Max’s spirit, then playfully teases her about the flash drive so Warren has an excuse to bug her. There is a letter from Logan in Dana's room that says he would help Dana out financially, implying he was the father. (Max later confirms this, hoping this jackass will use protection next time.) The text of the letter is as follows: There is also a best-selling maternity book by Dr. Bill, a syndicated radio host, along with a clinic note. Dana had a doctor's appointment on October 2nd at the Center for Women's Health that was related to "Fertility, Pregnancy & Childbirth". Episode Two - "Out of Time" On Tuesday morning, Max receives an e-mail that Dana sent out to all of her classmates about the upcoming Halloween party, which causes Max to comment on how Dana loves Halloween even more than she does. As Max makes her way through the dorm to take a shower, she sees Trevor not so discreetly leaving Dana’s room, and writing on her slate. Dana is enthusiastically and joyously dancing on her bed, and Max thinks about how she’s never seen Dana so “bouncy and happy without a pot of coffee”. When Dana sees Max, she quickly tells Max that she’s feeling better than the previous day, and she’s glad they talked. She also comments about how Max seems to be psychic. She then tells Max that Trevor asked her to the Halloween party. She’s happy that she and Trevor are now showing their faces in public, and insists that Max should come with them, as a “cute geek couple with your bitch, Warren”. After Max expresses some doubt, Dana strongly encourages to come to the Halloween party. If Max says she’s not going to go, she expresses her disappointment, saying Max came to Blackwell to discover herself. If Max says she will go, Dana compliments her spirit, and says that after the party, Max will be ready for a rave. When Max arrives for her photography class with Mr. Jefferson, Dana is in the room posing for Taylor, Hayden, and unknowingly Daniel. When the entire school is standing outside the Girls Dormitory at Kate’s suicide attempt, Dana and Juliet are holding on to one another, looking very distraught. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Later that night, Dana writes several emails expressing that she feels truly sorry and remorseful for not having done more to support Kate and not having been a better friend like Max, and that she's still in shock and mourning or even traumatized by the image of Kate jumping. In a text to Dana, Trevor tries to comfort her and thanks her for always being there for her, and Dana responds that he's as good for her as she is for him. She also receives an email from Juliet requesting some information regarding Kate's incident, but Dana declines her request for the time being, as it's better to keep a low profile at the moment, especially in respect of Kate. She also writes on Max's social media page either thanking her for her heroic saving of Kate or reassuring her for her hard effort despite Kate's death. As Max is sneaking out of the dorm rooms, Dana will call her into her room. If Kate survived her suicide attempt, Dana will thank Max and ask her why she thinks Kate would try to take her own life. Regardless of Max's response, Dana will mention to Max that Victoria left the dorms earlier that night. Episode Four - "Dark Room" While Max checks the Dormitory for Nathan's room, she can examine Trevor's room. He and Dana can be heard inside the room, and Max seems disgruntled by their obvious illicit activities there. Dana later can be found in the V.I.P. section of the End of the World Party dancing with Trevor. If Max asks her if she knows where Nathan is, Dana will say that she hasn't seen him that night, but invites Max to dance with her and Trevor. Episode Five - "Polarized" She appears in the diner sequence of Max's nightmare, standing near the entrance to the bathroom Max exits from. She regrets not being able to dance if Max decides not to save her. Dana can be seen among the attendees at Chloe's funeral in the "Sacrifice Chloe" ending. Relationships Friends * Juliet Watson - They are best friends. * Hayden Jones - He mentions that he wants to spend time with Max and Dana one night. * Max Caulfield - Max can temporarily offend Dana if Max chooses not to rewind after discovering the pregnancy test, but Dana will still always be friendly towards Max in future encounters. If Max does rewind, she comforts her about the rumours spreading around the school about her pregnancy. Dana trusts in Max and is on her side even after Max fails to save Kate. * Kate Marsh - When spoken to in the third episode, Dana looks deeply concerned about what happened to Kate. When asked about the video, Dana admits that she was watching Kate's video with Trevor. Dana promises to be a better friend or, if Max failed to talk Kate out of the roof, is regretful and wishes she was a better friend like Max. Love Interests * Logan Robertson - They were romantically involved for a short amount of time. He impregnated Dana, who either miscarried or aborted the potential child. * Trevor Yard - They are currently in a relationship. Enemies * Victoria Chase - Trivia *Dana's room number in the Prescott Dormitory is 218. *On her social media page, Dana has 1083 friends and 2554 subscribers. There is a chat message open from Trevor, who wanted to spend time with Dana but she didn't reply. There is also a post by Juliet thanking Dana for party favors. *Dana and Juliet have the same profile picture on Facebook. *Her room slate initially says “Go!” and "STOMP ‘EM BiGFOOTS!” *When leaving her room in episode two, Trevor adds “Love you T.” to her slate. *In episode two, Dana's dancing to "What a Day" by Barrie Gledden. *Dana appears to be a favorite of many people at Blackwell, with Trevor, Justin and Logan all having an interest in her. *She, Juliet, and Sarah are the only Vortex Club members to not appear in the Alternative Timeline. *Dana's first name might be a reference to the main character Dana Scully from the TV series X-Files. *In the beta version of episode two, during Kate's suicide attempt, Kate mentions she needed friends. If Max chooses to say Dana is her friend, Kate would claim she saw Dana watching the viral video with Trevor and would conclude that some friends are fake like her whole life before jumping off the roof. *To avoid bad reception, Square Enix wanted Dontnod to remove the word "abortion" from Dana's story arc. But they kept all the details surrounding the issue so that, even if it's not told, people will still understand what it is about.ENS Panel (February 2, 2016) Gallery Screenshots dana-talktojustin.png|Dana talking to Justin at the beginning of Episode 1 LifeIsStrange 2017-02-06 15-26-51-05.png|Dana in Episode 1 vlcsnap-2016-09-14-16h24m12s588.png|Dana talking to Max in Episode 1 dana1.jpg|Dana talking to Max in Episode 2 Dana-ep2dancing.png|Dana dancing on her bed in Episode 2 dana-ep3.png|Dana talking to Max in Episode 3 dana-ep4dance.png|Dana dancing with Trevor at the party in Episode 4 dana-ep4talk.png|Dana talking to Max at the party LifeIsStrange 2016-09-14 14-29-21-715.jpg|Dana in Max's nightmare in episode 5 LifeIsStrange 2017-02-05 09-11-20-71.png|Dana in Max's nightmare #2 LifeIsStrange 2017-02-09 12-45-07-88.png|Sketch of Dana by Daniel DaCosta Concept Art Dana-concept.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain. References es:Dana Ward ru:Дана Уорд de:Dana Ward pl:Dana Ward fr:Dana Ward Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters